


Fairytale of Montreal

by Signe_chan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, kind of, meet cute, not a hockey player AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: “Oh god, these seats are so good!” Sid said, sliding down into his. They weren’t right up at the glass but they were close enough that they’d have a pretty good idea about what was going on. They were definitely nicer seats than Sid would have ever bought for himself anyway.“I know,” Taylor said, smugly sliding in beside him. “Never again question my gift buying skills.”





	Fairytale of Montreal

“Oh god, these seats are so good!” Sid said, sliding down into his. They weren’t right up at the glass but they were close enough that they’d have a pretty good idea about what was going on. They were definitely nicer seats than Sid would have ever bought for himself anyway. 

“I know,” Taylor said, smugly sliding in beside him. “Never again question my gift buying skills.” 

“I won’t,” Sid agreed. He wondered if, if he went down to the glass, someone would chip a puck over for him. Probably not, he wasn’t a kid, but he could still dream. “You’re seriously the best.” 

“I know,” Taylor preened. She was acting like this wasn’t as much a gift for her as it was for Sid, but he didn’t even mind. On the ice, the Habs were warming up, circling and laughing. God, he wished he was out there. Wished he’d stuck with it, but he couldn’t blame his parents for pulling them out when they did. He didn’t remember a lot of what had gone on when he’d started getting really good at hockey but he knew it’d been nasty. 

Still... to play hockey. 

“Hey.” Sid looked up. “I think is my seat.” A guy wastowering over him. Tall and gangly, though in a good looking way. Not Canadian, by the accent. Probably Russian though, of course, Sid couldn't be sure. 

“Um, sure,” Sid said, gesturing beside himself. “Sit down.” 

The guy grunted but did, folding himself down. He wasn’t a small guy for all he’d looked like a beanpole and, in the chair, he shoulder and arm seemed to brush against Sid’s. A small woman followed him, dropping herself into the seat next to him then talking to him, quickly, in what Sid presumed was Russian. He sounded annoyed so Sid turned back to watching warm-ups, but he’d barely found the captain warming up when the Russian guy was elbowing him in the ribs. 

“Hey,” he said, accent thick and heavy and voice shockingly deep. “I’m Evgeni Malkin. Geno for Canadian friends. And you?” 

“Oh,” Sid said, glancing over at this man, Geno. “I’m Sid. This is my sister, Taylor.” 

“Hey,” Taylor said, reaching across Sid to punch Geno in the shoulder. “You guys make it out to hockey game a lot?” 

“Not as much as I’m like. Girlfriend not like hockey.” 

Beside him the girlfriend snorted and Sid winced in sympathy. Not that he’d ever have a girlfriend but if a boyfriend came along who wasn’t into hockey, Sid wasn’t sure that’d last long. 

“Well, eh, at least you’re here tonight,” Sid said. 

“Yes, am here,” Geno beamed. He looked quite handsome when he smiled. Not chiselled jaw handsome but real. Solid. Alive. Sid liked it. 

He definitely shouldn’t like it. The guy’s girlfriend was sat right there, looking pissed. But he only had so much self control. 

“So,” Geno said, shifting in his seat. “Who you think get first goal?” 

As it turned out, Sid, Taylor and Geno had very different, very strong opinions and who was going to get the first goal. It carried them through to puck drop, with the occasional interjection in Russian from Geno’s girlfriend which drew his attention away until he had to turn back to them to tell them how long they were. 

Then the puck had dropped and Geno was as engrossed in the game as Sid was. Maybe more, because Sid couldn’t help diverting a little of his attention to Geno and the way Geno’s hand had wrapped around his arm, big and strong and warm. Even when they jumped up to cheer for a goal, his hand somehow found its way back there. It was good. 

At the end of the first, Sid sat back in his seat. Geno’s girlfriend reappeared, glaring, and Sid felt bad for a second that he hadn’t even noticed she’d gone. Though that was hardly his job. Geno turned and chatted with her for a few minutes but, slowly, his attention drifted back to Sid. 

Sid’s be lying if he said he didn’t love it. Taylor was giving him knowing looks out of the side of her eyes and he knew he was ignoring her when she’d bought them these tickets but Geno was so...

Even if he had a girlfriend and he clearly wasn’t interested in Sid in the way that Sid was interested in him. He was friendly and willing to put up with Sid’s non-stop chatter about hockey and that meant a lot. 

The girlfriend stormed out again after a few minutes and, instead of chasing her or something, Geno leant over into Sid’s space, grinning and chatting about the Habs power play. If Sid had been a better man, maybe he’d have pushed Geno away. Sent him after his girlfriend. Actually talked to his sister. Instead, he leant in close too and listened. 

The puck dropped for the second. It was a choppy period, Geno spent most of it pressed right up along Sid’s side, whispering into Sid’s ear. About eight minutes in the girlfriend started yanking at Geno’s arm, complaining loud enough that people around them were giving her dirty looks. Geno gave her a dirty look too, whispered a sorry into the shell of Sid’s ear then slid out to go talk to her. 

Sid watched him go then looked back to Taylor. Taylor, who was watching him like he was better entertainment than what was happening on the ice. 

“So, you should ask him out.” 

“What, no. He has a girlfriend.” 

“Yeah, but she’s a complete bitch,” Taylor said, bumping her shoulders against him. “I went to the bathroom in the intermission, not that you noticed, and she was bitching to some girls in there. Apparently she only agreed to get back with him because she wants him to buy her some jewellery but he keeps dragging her on dates and shit.” 

“That sucks,” Sid said, glancing back up to where they’d disappeared. Sucked and resembled a little too closely some of Sid’s relationships where guys had only wanted one thing from him and, when he hadn’t delivered on it, had dumped him and run away. 

“Yeah. I mean, from what she said they’re kind of on again off again and, like, he should just accept that it’s over instead of dumping her then begging for her back a week later but...” 

“But she should just say no. God, that’s fucked up.” 

“Exactly, so ask him out. I mean, he’s clearly not so into this girlfriend and if he says no, we can walk out of here and never have to see him again, right?” 

“Right,” Sid said, his guy twisting a little at that. He didn’t want to walk out of here and never see Geno again. 

Maybe Taylor had a point. 

Geno and the girlfriend came back in after a while, Geno looking contrite. He shrugged, sadly, as Sid then sat down and leant away from Sid, over to his girlfriend. She looked happy. Maybe they’d talked, made up. A really selfish part of Sid hoped they hadn’t. A really selfish part of Sid hoped they never did. 

The period went on. It was close, only a goal in it. Sid should have been absorbed but at least half of Sid’s attention was taken by the way that, slowly but purposefully, Geno gravitated back to his side. Moved inch by painful inch so he wasn’t slouching over his girlfriend any more but was leaning into Sid’s space again. 

The period ended, the guys left the ice. 

The girlfriend pulled a face again and pulled at Geno’s arm. She spoke rapidly in Russia, sounding angry, and he answered her calmly. She scowled. Flounced out. Geno stayed where he was, stubborn. 

“Hey,” Sid said, elbowing him gently in his side. “Are you okay?” 

Geno looked over to where the girl had left. “Yes,” he sighed. “Is not... is normally nice girl. Very nice when he meet. Good nice Russian girl, you know? My parents say, when you marry good Russian girl? But maybe she not right person for me, just because parents like.” 

“No,” Sid agreed. “I mean, I don’t know her but neither of you seem happy.” 

“I’m know, but is complicated with parents. They’re worry. Not want me to be lonely. Want me to have family.” 

“Seems to me that dating someone just because your family want you to isn’t really fair on them. I mean, I get not wanting to be lonely but if that’s the only reason you’re with someone...” 

“Yes, I’m know,” Geno sighed, dramatically. “I’m go now.” 

Sid watched him, then actually excused himself to go use the bathroom and pick up a hotdog. When he came back, the girlfriend was there again though not touching Geno in any way. Sid couldn’t tell if she was pissed of angry so he didn’t say anything until Geno leant over into his space again, chatting. It was easy, after that. She didn’t look at them, just at the ice. Taylor cellied with them but mostly paid more attention to the ice than Sid was and Geno, Geno talked to him. Not just about the game but about family, about his job as a vet and his biggest dream to work with wild animals in a zoo or something. He listened to Sid’s childhood hockey stories and smiled. 

It felt really really good. 

There was a stoppage of play, Sid took his focus right off the ice, right until suddenly people in the stands around them were cheering. 

He looked up. 

He found himself looking down from the kiss cam and, fuck. 

They’d managed to get a shot wide enough for himself, Taylor, Geno and Geno’s girlfriend to be in the shot. His heart skipped a little. This was...he’d just reach over and kiss Taylor on the cheek. She was his sister, that would be okay. On the jumbotron he’d gone bright red. Fuck. 

The girlfriend leant over and whispered something in Geno’s ear and the crowd roared. Sid hated this much attention focused in on just him. Not Geno was going to kiss his stupid girlfriend on the camera and they’d probably end up getting back together and Sid wasn’t even going to have the nerve to ask for Geno’s number. 

Then Gen was saying something to her, short and sharp, and turning to Sid. Taking Sid’s face gently between his hands. Tilting Sid’s face towards him and shit. Shit. 

Right there, with god and his favourite hockey team watching, Sid was kissed. It took him half a second to get with it, but then he did, wrapping his arms around Geno and pulling him in closer and it was great. The crowd around them mostly cheered but it almost didn’t register over the immediacy of Geno here with him. 

Play started again, but Geno didn’t stop kissing and Sid didn’t stop him. He could look up highlights later, he couldn’t do this later. Unless he could. He really hoped he could. 

Eventually, they turned back to the ice, though Geno’s arms stayed tight around him. The score went to 2-3 then the Habs scored an empty netter to make it 2-4 and clinch the win. Sid didn’t think he’d have even minded the loss, not when Geno pressed so close. 

When they gathered their things and trecked out, Geno held on to his hand. It was the best. 

The parking structure was packed so Sid let Taylor slip away from them, giving him a sharp look, then pulled Geno back to wait with him while the crowds thinned out a bit. He’d meant to talk, he had, but somehow Geno was kissing him again and they pulled apart to someone shouting Geno’s name. 

The girlfriend was waiting, tears streaking her mascara. Sid felt bad for her, a little, but also overwhealmingly joyful for the feel of Geno’s hands on his hips. 

“Have to go,” Geno said with a sigh. “We’re come in my car. I’m need drive home. But... maybe we meet again?” 

“Yeah, I’d really like that,” Sid said, pulling his courage around him. “In fact, I’m going to be back in town and free on Thursday. Maybe we can get dinner.” 

“Like date?” 

“Yeah. I’d like to go on a date with you.” 

“Good, I’m like a lot,” Geno said, smiling. “Here, take number.” 

Sid handed over his phone for Geno to put the number in, then watched as Geno sent a text to his own phone. They kissed once more, like a promise, then Geno was gone, arguing with his girlfriend all the way. 

When Sid found his car, Taylor was already curled up in the passenger seat reading something on her phone. She smiled when she saw him. 

“Hey,” he said, swinging himself into the driver’s seat. “I’m sorry. I’ve been kind of ignoring you today.” 

“Oh god, like I even care about that. Just tell me you got his number.” 

“Yeah, and I’m seeing him again on Thursday.” 

“Oh my god,” Taylor said, reaching over to punch him in the arm. “I should have known you’d find a boyfriend at a hockey game. Only you, Sid.” 

“Lots of people get together at hockey games,” Sid said. He glanced at his phone then sent a quick text. I can’t wait until Thursday. Then he put it down to focus on driving and getting them home safely. 

When he finally checked it again, back in his own apartment, there was a message waiting for him. Me too. He smiled.


End file.
